Shake It Off
by yourstruly.nishaboo
Summary: It's hard to dance with a devil on your back, so shake him off.


**Shake It Off**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either the song, nor the characters.**

**Rating: Safe**

**Summary: It's hard to dance with a devil on your back, so shake him off.**

**A/N: I was completely inspired by the Glee version of this song, Shake It Off. It was just so beautiful and of course, I thought of Catherine. I highly recommend checking the sound out. I haven't posted in a while so hopefully this is a begging of a return. I really hope there's some readers out there and that you enjoy this!**

* * *

Catherine took a sip of her toxic mix and let it burn the back of her throat. She shoved her palm into her face and tried to rub the memories away. She only saw flashes since she was high. She loved how the cocaine pulsing through her veins made everything blurry for a little while. Eddie was yelling, followed by Eddie smashing things, and ending with Eddie hitting her.

_Regrets collect like old friends  
__Here to relive your darkest moments  
__I can see no way, I can see no way  
__And all of the ghouls come out to play_

___Every demon wants his pound of flesh  
__But I like to keep some things to myself  
__I like to keep my issues drawn  
__It's always darkest before the dawn_

Tears filled her eyes as the alcohol rid the pain from her swollen eye. In the middle of the bar she sat. She didn't mean for the tear to slip, but it did too quickly for her to catch.

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind  
__I can never leave the past behind  
__I can see no way, I can see no way_

___I'm always dragging that horse around  
__Our love is pastured such a mournful sound  
__Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_

___So I like to keep my issues strong  
__But it's always darkest before the dawn_

She felt eyes on her; they could see her thoughts, like a movie. _How pathetic_, they thought. But when she looked around, the bar was nearly empty. She grabbed a twenty-dollar bill out of her purse and placed it on the counter before she slipped out of the stool.

She stepped in to the humid summer air and plucked a cigarette and lighter out of her purse. She could hear his fists hit her back with pounds that promised bruises.

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
__Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
__And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
__So shake him off, oh whoa_

___And I am done with my graceless heart  
__So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart  
__Cause I like to keep my issues drawn  
__It's always darkest before the dawn_

___Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
__Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
__And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
__So shake him off, oh whoa_

Inhaling the poison into her lungs, she looked down the streets. She knew them so well when it was dark and sad. Fuck, no car. She flagged down a taxi and stomped the cigarette into the ground. Oh, how she wished it was Eddie's dick.

The driver asker for her the destination- her head spun, unsure if she had said her own address or not. She didn't want to go back now. Not ever. She laid her head back into the seat. She ran her tongue over the small cut on her lip. She remembered that slap- it stung across her face and the blood tasted sweet. That was for dinner not being done on time.

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
__And given half the chance would I take any of it back  
__It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone  
__It's always darkest before the dawn_

___Ooh hoo oooh hoo..._

She turned her head, hearing the apologies. The pleading and begging never stopped. Would it ever stop? Was it supposed to heal a bloody nose?

The car stopped and she handed over enough bills that had been hungrily stuffed into the strap of her thong earlier. She slowly walked to the door and knocked. There he stood, like a knight in shinning armor, his blue eyes piercing her soul and reliving every moment she couldn't forget.

_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't  
__So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope  
__And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope  
__It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat, cause  
__Looking for heaven,  
__Found the devil in me  
__Looking for heaven,  
__Found the devil in me  
__But what the hell  
__I'm gonna let it happen to me_

"I was working too late," she replied with a drunken smirk. That was enough. It explained it all. It was the beginning of the story and her presence on his doorstep was the ending.

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
__Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
__And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
__So shake him off, oh whoa_

___Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
__Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
__And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
__So shake him off, oh whoa_

She felt safe now. She always felt safe with Gil.

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
__Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
__And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
__So shake him off, oh whoa_

* * *

**A/N: Any and all grammatical and spelling mistakes are mine. Please leave me a review to let me know if you liked it! **


End file.
